If Only
by Simply Brooke
Summary: Onshot. Sharpay has a Secret. A secret that even her own brother doesn't know! So what is the secret the Ice Queen is hiding? And what does it have to do with Troy Bolton?[Troypay and Light Troyella] Please R&R!


**A/N: **_So what did I tell you guys I would soon be back with a new Troypay story! Because they like ROCK together! No, this is not "Beautiful Swan" as you can tell from the title; this is actually a quick Oneshot songfic. The song used for this is called "If Only" and it's from __**The Little Mermaid Broadway**__, and it's about Ariel wishing she could tell Eric she's the one, but for this story I'm using it that Sharpay wishes she could only tell Troy how she really feels, instead of always hiding behind her anger. This is just a cute little songfic, and this is in __**SHARPAY'S POV! **__Well let's start this fic, I hope you all enjoy my second Troypay fic! _**–8/2/07-**

* * *

**If Only**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own High School Musical nor do I own the song "If Only"

* * *

_If Only You Could Know  
__The Things I Long To Say  
__If Only I Could Tell You What I Wish I Could Convey_

Troy Bolton. Mr. Basketball. Mr. Sweet. The one I love, the one I can't have…

_It's In My Every Glance  
__My Hearts An Open Book  
__You Would See All But Once If Only You Would Look_

You sit at lunch, with your arm around _her_, never to let go. We have known each other for years Troy Bolton, and you never once look my way…

_If Only You Could Glimpse The Feeling That I Feel  
__If Only You Would Notice What I'm Dying To Reveal  
__The Dreams I Can't Declare The Needs I Can't Deny_

I try to tell find ways to tell you how I feel about you, how I have ALWAYS felt about you; but it just turns into angry and cold hearted words…

_You Would Understand Them All If You Would Try_

"Sharpay?" A voice calls out to me, breaking me from my trance on Troy. I turn towards the direction of the voice, to see my brother, Ryan Evans, returning from the lunch line with his and my tray of food in hand.

"Hmm?" I respond, twirling some of blonde locks.

"Why were you staring at Bolton and Montez?" He asked, and by the expression on his face, he was hoping I had a reasonable explanation.

"Me? No reason, was just day dreaming…" I told my twin sibling; I didn't feel like making up an excuse, so I told him the truth, well half of it.

Ryan and Me are close, we're two peas in a pod, and even though we say we will tell each other anything and everything, _this _is something I can't tell him. What would he think? He doesn't like Troy, and after saying for years how much I despise him, what would he THINK?

_All My Secrets You Would Learn Them  
__All My Longings You Would Return Them  
__All My Shackles They'd Be Broken_

My attention once again falls on Troy as I try to eat, I can't help but feel regret. I thought by playing a tease, by saying how much I hate him, would bring him closer to me! But in the end it only forced him away…

_Not A Word Would Need Be Spoken_

I force myself not to stare at Bolton and let the regret and lust overpower me. I end up talking to Ryan and my "Sharpets" for the rest of lunch, in the back of my mind wondering how I could go so wrong to lose you to Gabriella…

The lunch bell soon rings and the kids in the lunchroom, begin to scatter to throw away their lunch or get to their locker and prepare for their next class. I, with Ryan right on my tail, make our way towards the nearest dumpster.

As I dump all the leftovers into the trash and set the tray on top, I turn to move out of the way and end up colliding with a student.

"Oh, sorry Sharpay!" I feel my anger rise as I prepare to yell a the top of my lungs, but I stop at the sound of that voice…

"Bolton…!"

_If Only It Were True If Only For A While  
__If Only You Would Notice How I Ache Behind My Smile  
__I Guess You Never Will, I Guess It Doesn't Show_

Tell him Sharpay, tell him now, quite hiding your feelings and tell him! Quite putting yourself through this pain and regret and make up for that. Tell him Sharpay! Tell him NOW!

I open my mouth, to speak hoping the words I wish to say will come out, but instead…

"Watch where You're GOING Bolton! You could of knocked me over!"

Anger and Cold Hatred…

"I said I was sorry Sharpay, are you ok?" You ask me with your sweet voice, but all I do is just scoff and walk away from your presence, I can hear the rude comments of your friends fade in the distance.

Why do I always do this, why do I always hide my true feelings?

_But If I Never Find A Way To Tell You So  
__Oh What I Would Give If Only You Could Know!_

I feel tears try to break from my eyes. Why? Why Dammit? WHY? Why must I always hide my true feelings from you? Why can't I stop pushing you away and bring you closer? Why Can't I?

"Hey Sharpay you ok?" My brother asks, noticing now the tears wanting to break free.

"Yes, I'm fine!" I respond coldly, even though we both know I'm not…

Not until I can tell you Troy how I truly feel…

_If Only…_

THE END

* * *

**A/N: **_Ok so there was my first attempt at a songfic/Oneshot! I hope you all liked it! It's kind of a sad ending, but it sort of shows why Sharpay is so mean to Troy, is because she loves him awe! Don't worry this won't be my last Troypay Oneshot, there are still more to come! Plus keep a lookout for my upcoming fic, "Beautiful Swan" which will be out soon! I do hope you guys enjoyed this cause I enjoyed writing it! _**–8/2/07-**

* * *

**Last Edited: **-8/3/07- 


End file.
